Game Manual
Keyboard - Esc for MENU that gives you options to: # CONTINUE playing # SUBMIT FEEDBACK if you wish to leave comment, report a bug etc. # OPTIONS where you can adjust: - GRAPHICS AND SOUND - CONTROLS 4. QUIT - Q and E for rotating camera (while you are creating/attacking dungeons and during replays) - R for rotating components during your dungeon creation - 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 are the skills that you're using when you are in attacking mode - it's possible to change your keybindings in Options menu UI (from bottom left) ---- Minions: - shows you all the minions you have collected so far - they are sorted by rarity: common (you can have 10 common ones), rare (5), epic (2) and legendary (1) - every minion has defense rating (top left corner), attack (bottom left corner) and health (bottom right corner) - defense rating shows you how much a minion costs - minions that have special effects have an additional description - when clicking on a minion you have 3 options: option to move a minion, option to rotate a minion and option to delete it - you can use R to rotate minions to desirable position Traps: - shows you all the traps you have collected so far - they are sorted by the same rarity rules like for minions - each trap only have defense rating and description of the effect Rooms: - you can use up to 6 rooms - when clicking on the room you have 3 options: option to move the room, option to rotate the room and option to delete it - you can use R to rotate rooms to desirable position Revert all changes made to your dungeon - "Are you sure? Resetting your dungeon will undo all of your work made after your last successful publish." ---- Leaderboards: - shows you top 50 players in Ranked mode (measured by the amount of crowns they collected) Attack log: - shows you last 10 replays (Casual and Ranked) of your attacks on someone else's dungeon and/or other people's attacks on your dungeon - gives you an option to get REVENGE on Casual and Ranked attacks if the person successfully defeated your dungeon Attack another dungeon - gives you a choice between Ranked mode, Casual mode and Dungeon challenge - Ranked mode pairs you with a dungeon with similar amount of crowns - Casual mode randomly pairs you with any dungeon - Dungeon challenge is an option you can choose when it's active (5 days), it's a dungeon that changes every week and gives you opportunity to earn 2000 gold with your first win and to earn your place on challenge leaderboard - gives you a choice between heroes - If you loose in Ranked mode you have an option to try again with three unique attempts and get your lost crows back ---- Treasury: - you have option to see your collection - in your collection you can see how many components you have and you can use elixir to craft components that you are missing - you have an option to buy more chests for the gold that you collected ingame or for money (top left) Crown: - shows number of crowns you have earned in Ranked mode Gold: - shows the amount of gold you have collected ingame (used to buy more chests) Elixir: - shows you the amount of elixir you have collected by getting extra components (used to craft components you have unlocked but not fully collected) Defense rating: - shows you a maximum amount of currency that you can use during the creation of your dungeon Rooms: - shows you a number of rooms you are using at the moment and the maximum amount of rooms you can use in creation of your dungeon (top right) ---- Change dungeon theme - gives you an option to change your dungeon theme if you have collected another one OTHER - by trying to publish your dungeon and conceding you can simply SAVE your current dungeon look (last successful publishing will be playable to other's, but last unsuccessful will be saved for you to finish it and publish it later) - your daily bonus (75 gold for the first 20 wins) resets 24h after the first attack that gave you the bonus Ranked mode: - if you get attacked by one person, you are on cooldown for everyone for a certain amount of time during which you cannot be attacked - if you're attacking other people's dungeon, your own cooldown is reduced (the more you attack others, the more you can be attacked)